User talk:Darkness
Bloodlust You are repeatedly violating wiki policy. See Project:Build vetting procedure, GW:1RV. Stop. - Krowman 01:23, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Please ignore the above note. I would like to apologize to you on behalf of the whole community for how these people treated you. You seem to have problems editing and creating the build page (which is to be expected for new users). Feel free to ask me or anyother user about how to make edits and formatting. :If you'd like room to experiment with editing, you can use the Project:Sandbox or you can just create an article under your user space, like this: ' User:Darkness/MyArticle' which becomes User:Darkness/MyArticle. Then you can edit there all you want and not worry about people trolling your work and reverting and messing up your build article while you're still working on it. :Again, sorry for how you were treated. --Karlos 06:38, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::I pass on my apologies as well, although the GuildWiki is a busy place somebody should have taken the time to give you a hand and I definitely should not have blocked you. Sorry that your first GuildWiki experience has been so terrible, hopefully we can make it up to you. --Xasxas256 :I moved the build article to User:Darkness/N/Mo_Bloodlust. Feel free to work on it there, and, when it's ready, copy it to the builds section as you did earlier. As a minor remark from me, remove Life Sheath and put back Discord then work on it from there. Defense is not exactly what necros are supposed to be worried about. --Karlos 06:55, 4 February 2007 (CST) (from buildtalk:N/Mo Bloodlust) Personally, I'd like to apologize to the build author for returning the unfavored tag to this build after all the reverts. It seems he/she was new to the wiki, and maybe I should have posted a warning and a link to the builds policy on this build page, instead of on his usertalk page. I could have been more helpful to you, and if you'd like me to help you edit this build, or just get acquainted with wiki formatting, I will. Sorry if I helped make your first wiki experience a bad one. - Krowman 14:19, 4 February 2007 (CST) Taking another look at that Bloodlust build. Hey, there. You said you wanted helpful comments on your necromancer build. I thought I might offer some here instead of on that page, since it's a bit more crowded. My goal is to help you with general design rather than that specific build. So, here's a simple bit of advice: look at the description of Discord again. First off, it's a Death Magic spell, so you should have points in that (it's best to put 14-16 points in Death Magic, since you want to be casting Discord a lot and do the most damage you can, really). That means you're really going to have to rearrange your stats before Discord can do its job. Let's try just going for maximum Death Magic and putting the rest into Curses and Soul Reaping, for example. We start with this: Second, Discord needs (a Condition AND a (Hex OR Enchantment)) on the enemy to work. You've got some hexes, especially Parasitic Bond. Parasitic Bond is a really good choice because of the low recharge time, so it's easy to put it on people who aren't enchanted. Also, every time they remove it, you get lots of healing -- bonus! So, let's definitely put that in. Since Parasitic Bond is such a good cover hex, we can also put in another hex in the bar. Let's say you wanted to keep Insidious Parasite, for example (maybe you do, maybe you don't -- it's pretty powerful but it is kinda energy-intensive). So, now, we've got this bar: Now we need the Conditions to make Discord work. We could rely on teammates, too, but it's safer not to. The easiest necromancer condition skill to spam is Enfeeble, in the Curses line. Let's get a second condition in there just to be extra-annoying, too, and since Enfeeble is a good cover. I'm just gonna randomly pick Envenom Enchantments, which is cheap, casts fasts, and has added utility (it removes enchantments from your enemies) -- there are probably better options, though, since the recharge on that one is kinda ugly. So, now we have this bar: Not too bad, I think. Parasitic Bond and Enfeeble are your covers, so used Insidious Parasite and Envenom Enchantments first (and don't bother with Envenom if the target isn't enchanted, of course). The combination of Insidious Parasite and Enfeeble give you some nice warrior/ranger/assassin/dervish/paragon hate, and getting Parasitic + Enfeeble up on a caster only takes a few seconds, after which you'd start spamming Discord to down him. Lots of room for improvement there (pick a secondary and see what useful skills it gives you, for starters), but I definitely think there's some potential here, thanks to the recent patch, which really improved Discord. Going mesmer secondary will give you some decent conditions and interrupts. Ritualist or Monk secondary could help with a bit of self-healing (Signet of Lost Souls is also a good idea, since it'll help you finish off an enemy). An elementalist or dervish secondary will also help you spread conditions. And assassin hexes are often overlooked, despite being pretty awesome. Or, hmm, since you're mostly talking about a PvE build, consider more area-effect stuff. Try using Enfeebling Blood and Reckless Haste/Meekness to put conditions and hexes on a whole group of enemies. Play around with stuff and see what fits best! — 130.58 (talk) 22:58, 4 February 2007 (CST)